


Sitting on the Bench

by ElleElle20



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A Little.., Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben's a Circuit Court Judge, Blow Jobs, Courthouse Hijinks, Cunnilingus, Deferred Gratification, Desk Sex, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Foot Jobs, Footsies, Hook-Up, Mutual Pining, Pedi-Clitoral Orgasms, Power Imbalance, Public Sex, Rey is a badass, Rey's a Public Defender, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in Chambers, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, a little cracky, ambiguous HEA, soft dom/sub
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29773737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElleElle20/pseuds/ElleElle20
Summary: Rey Sands, an overworked, under-paid public defender has the most adversarial and acerbic relationship with the courthouse’s newest appointed judge. With a reputation as a by-the-book, hard-nose, but fair jurist, The Honorable Benjamin O. Solo, finds her most infuriating, and he dreads her every appearance in his courtroom right up until the moment he finds himself looking forward to her gracing him with her presence.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 58
Kudos: 67





	1. Charges and Filings

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for stopping by and checking out my fic. Please show some love and leave any and all comments and kudos.
> 
> Major shout out goes to MyJediLife for being an amazing friend and the Best Beta. I will forever be grateful that you took me under your wing and gave me encouragement, support and lotsa LOVE!
> 
> And I always bow to my Sensei ~

“All Rise.” The bailiff, Finn Harris, stood tall, erect and loudly announced, “… the Honorable Benjamin Solo presiding.” He licked his lips and provided the judge a friendly nod as he passed.

Judge Solo strode confidently into the courtroom from his chambers, long black robe flowing in his wake, and appeared to be anxious to delve into his docket for the day. “You may all be seated.” His voice boomed throughout the courtroom like thunder, way before it even reached the microphone.

Once he ascended to the bench, he scanned the room and briefly looked at the day’s caseload on his computer monitor. He then nodded back to Harris.

Finn continued. “Next on the docket - The Case of Hanna City vs. Temmin Wexley.”

Overly laden with a huge stack of files, easily ten inches thick, Rey Sands frantically pushed through the double doors and practically stumbled into the courtroom. She barely made it down the aisle to the defense tables before all her papers splayed across the desk. Her client, Snap, buried his head in his hands, handcuffs and all.

A very grim and obviously irritated, Judge Solo eyed her from head to toe. _**“You’re late, Counselor.”**_

After piling and re-stacking all of her files onto the center of the desk, she placed her glasses higher up onto her nose and nervously cleared her throat. “My apologies, Your Honor, but my car this morning…”

_**“Again!”**_ He added sternly with a raised eyebrow, clearly annoyed.

“Yes, Your Honor.” Rey hung her head and took a side glance at the client seated beside her. Rey couldn’t help feeling the eyes of the District Attorney, Armitage Hux, on her as well.

Once receiving his visual cue from the judge, Finn continued. “Charges are as follows: Public urination, public consumption of alcohol, and indecent exposure within the criminal code.” Finn then routinely took one step aside, then backed up along the wooden railing, making himself relatively invisible.

Attempting to hide his obvious amusement with the charges, the judge massaged his temple, then pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. “Mr. Wexley, do you fully understand these charges?” Judge Solo’s deep baritone matched his massive and fairly imposing stature.

Ms. Sands subtly nudged her client to rise to his feet before the jurist. Meekly, Mr. Wexley slowly stood with hunched shoulders and swallowed. “Yessir, Your Honor. I do.”

“And how do you plead?" His tone seemingly soured.

Fidgeting, Wexley briefly slid a questioning glance to his lawyer. “Guilty, sir.”

This was not her first time appearing before Solo. She had faced him several times before. He was such an arrogant ass, and he usually gave her such a hard time, but there seemed to be a little something different this time.

Rey shook her head and pressed ahead. “Sir -- The Defense would like you to recommend probation, drug and alcohol treatment in addition to time served.”

Armitage Hux quickly rose to his feet. “Mr. Wexley has had brushes with the law, some minor infractions. And Your Honor -- The State would like …”

“Now, I’m gonna stop you right there, Counselor.” Judge Solo interrupted - because he could. “Approach.” He slid his eyes between the two attorneys. “Both of you.”

The two attorneys met in the middle aisle and rushed to the judge’s large carved cherry wood bench, and stood directly in front of him.

Shutting off his microphone, he started in. “Look, Ladies and Gentlemen, I have a very large caseload today, and I’m inclined to agree with you, Ms. Sands.” He nodded to Rey warmly, who was totally surprised, then turned his attention back to Armitage.

“Now, I know how much you love to argue every nit and chittle, Hux, but please indulge me today. We have far more important cases ahead.” He leaned past the two and shot a steely eye toward Mr. Wexley.

“Alright, counselors?” He nodded, and offered her a little grin. “Alright.”

Both she and Hux nodded, then pivoted to return to their seats, when the judge added. “Oh, and Ms. Sands, since they do not seem to be in the system, I will need you to have your clients updated criminal records to confirm before days end.”

“Yes, Your Honor.” She shot Snap a winning look, nudged him and smiled. Snap sheepishly stood up again to face the judge.

“Mr. Wexley, next time, do us all a favor and please go back inside the bar to pee.” His humor was not lost on the few who chuckled in the gallery. “And you should thank your lucky stars for Ms. Sands. I don’t want to see you in my courtroom again, sir. Understood? Good. Drug and alcohol treatment. Probation and time served - Dismissed.”

More people began to enter through the double doors and mingled at the back of the courtroom.

As she gathered her things, Rey winked at Snap, then mused, _That was relatively painless --- and way too good to be true._

****

Storming over to the sheriff stationed at the garage entrance, Judge Solo stomped his shiny, black Italian leather loafers heavily with his nostrils flaring. “Er, um…. Whose vehicle is this, Zeb?”

“I am so sorry, Your Honor. This one must’ve gotten by me, sir.” The large muscular sheriff hustled over to the old pewter-colored rust bucket of a late model Acura. He snickered as he grumbled some comment to himself regarding the neon green bungee cord attached, fastening the trunk shut.

“Lemme just get this plate, sir, and we’ll get you right out of here, Judge Solo.” He winked up at him while stooping down and scribbling the series of letters and numbers from the license plate.

The garage elevator pinged, and hurdling out of the barely opened doors, came a very rattled and flustered Ms. Sands running at a full trot.

Ben huffed, resting his hands aimlessly atop the roof of his already running BMW X7. “Should’ve seen this coming,” he muttered under his breath while shaking his head, stifling a grin.

“Never mind, Sheriff Orrelios. I believe we’ve just found our culprit.” He turned his back to his vehicle after finally tossing his briefcase and robes in the backseat. The judge then folded his arms and leaned up against his SUV.

Agitated, he began tapping an enormous, impatient foot. “Counselor, you are getting perilously closer and closer to a contempt charge - and you’re not even in my courtroom now!” He said unforgivingly, with the same raised dark eyebrow from over an hour ago.

“Judge Solo, I was merely trying to file the motions from an earlier case and nab those updated criminal records you requested… for Temmin Wexley? I really thought I’d be in and out, sir.” She scurried over to her car quite out of breath. Terribly embarrassed now, she was panting while fishing for her keys in her bottomless pit of a handbag.

Rey pretended not to be flustered, and went on. “I am so, so sorry – I didn’t mean to block your spot. Sir, I didn’t even know this spot was yours….”

“Hmmm… Now let’s see, what does this very large sign say just above the hood of my vehicle? Ah… Here we go, ‘The Honorable Benjamin O. Solo, Circuit Court Judge’.” He pointed out the words one at a time. “That pretty much sums it up, wouldn’t you say, Ms. Sands?” He stood squarely facing her now, with that infamous smirk of his on display.

_God! He is such an overbearing, pompous cretin. Why must he always be so damn snarky?_ Rey thought. And from the looks of his expression, she worried for a moment that she had said that out loud.

“Pardon me, sir, but the clerk in Criminal Records wanted me to see to it that you personally received the filing information regarding the mix up earlier.” She held up a very large manila envelope. “I was grateful to have been granted the motion, but I...”

He raised one of those enormous bear paws of his and stopped her mid-sentence. “Ms. Sands, please see to it that it gets in the hands of either my clerk or my legal assistant. Right now, I am late for my tee time with a foursome. And you’re, once again, wasting my most valuable time.” He stood there impatiently rubbing the scruff of his neck.

“Yessir, Your Honor.” Rey quickly yanked open her door partially once she found her keys and disarmed the alarm. The same alarm which he admittedly was surprised she even required for her sad little “hooptie”.

Then Rey shimmied into the half-opened door due to her heavily rusted door hinges. Once in, she started the engine, issuing a large, voluminous cloud of white-gray smoke which consumed the underground garage.

Judge Solo, now seated sideways in his SUV, had his long legs hanging out his open door. One foot was raised high up on the ledge and the other planted firmly on the concrete floor. He watched her with a great deal of amusement, rather delighted in her endless shenanigans. His brain began to bubble, _God, why must she be so damn adorable._

She immediately leapt back out of the car to lift her hood and bend over the engine, fully engaged, completely exposing a little more than she probably meant to.

Judge Solo was now riveted to her cute, short wool plaid skirt and how bravely it fought to keep all her luscious little rear covered up and under control. He had to relinquish all of his control once mesmerized by her perfect little ass.

The tell-tale sign of his growing distraction tugged at the crotch of his khakis. Ben decided to, instead of leer, nobly move in to rescue the damsel in distress.

“You are, no doubt, familiar with Triple A, right?” Placing both his hands just above her grill, he huddled down next to her. “Have you added any oil recently, Ms. Sands?”

She answered in a rather distracted way. “Yes, why...?” With a screwdriver gripped tightly in hand, and her tongue pushed out to the side, concentrating heavily, she continued tinkering with what appeared to be her starter.

He gestured to the slightly dissipating cloud. “White smoke normally indicates oil burning. You probably dripped some oil onto..”

She interrupted him. “...Onto the manifold.” They both said it in unison. Sharply, they turned to each other, a little stunned.

He shrugged off the occurrence immediately. “I do know what the salaries are like in the Public Defender’s Office, you undoubtedly can afford a new car, Counselor.” He added with a sly smirk.

Ignoring his last comment, she briskly wiped her hands off on a rag. Rey then handed it to him easily. “Hope you’re not too late for your tee time, Judge. And thank you for all of your help.” Slamming the hood down hard, she rushed to hop back into her car.

His eyes followed her rattling Acura as it pulled out of the garage, spewing far less smoke. He was left standing in the middle of the parking lot rubbing his hands on her greasy rag, not quite sure what to do with it, before returning to his car. He shook his head in disbelief and chuckled to himself the whole way.

****

“Morning, Ladies! Expect you to hit the ground running and get going with these new assignments. Any questions or issues, come see me. Let’s get cracking.” Poe issued a warm encouraging smile with an ever-present glint in his eyes. He made sure to close the door behind him.

Rey just loved working in her division.

Paige laughed loudly, throwing her head back, and then broke into a teenage giggle. “Okay, okay -- Assignments, ladies. Let’s see who we got..”

Paige sunk low in her chair, deadpanning in a monotone voice, “Yay, I got the Honorable Judge Watt Tambor…. Ugh. Tremendously boring.” Rose and Rey both grinned at each other.

She handed her sister the next set of documents. “Ah, Rose, you lucky girl, it looks like your case is with the lovely Judge Holdo.” Paige giggled again. “Wanna trade?”

Rose shook her head, clutching her new case files closer to her chest. “Naw, no way!”

Rey just shook her head, witnessing their office antics. “Come on, Paige, don’t prolong the agony. Get on with it -- Who’s hearing my case?” Rey piped in, tired of waiting and tired of all the suspense.

Paige waggled her brows. “Ah, last but not least, finally for Rey... Drumroll, please.” She patted her hands upon the desk, feigning bongo playing. “... And the winner is--- The Honorable Hunk-a-hunk of Burning Love, Judge Benjamin O. Solo!”

The air rushed right out of her body with a huff. “Not again...”

Paige scrunched up her face when a puzzled expression came over her.

“I don’t get you, Rey. I really don’t. You always hate getting assigned to him and -- Holy Hell! I sure wish I did! He’s so damn sexy, I mean he just _looks_ like he can throw that thing.” She turned abruptly to Rose with her upturned palms. “Am I right or am I right? The man’s got _‘mad skillz’_ , I bet... _Mad!_ ” She bit into her lip hard as she growled, then barked like a dog and laughed heartily. The infectious giggling soon spread to her sister.

Feigning disgust, Rey pushed away from her desk with folded arms and glided on her office chair coasters in a leisurely lazy arc. The two sisters cackled even louder while they stood, picked up their paperwork and continued to carry on out her office door and down the hall.

Rey looked out her office window at the downtown traffic whizzing by her building, and thought to herself. _This just cannot keep happening._

****

No sooner had Rey stepped off the elevator onto the third floor, she found herself swallowed up by a large crowd in the hallway. Pressed tightly to the wall, pinned by a wave of prospective jurors in the corridor, Rey stood there motionless, allowing them to pass. It seemed they were being called for Judge Carl Dooku, who was currently ruling over a very high profile case. Rey’s mind began to wander.

Her thoughts drifted to Judge Solo. Rey was not entirely sure whether she detected a sudden shift in their interactions, and if it meant anything at all. A part of her found him to be so arrogant, infuriating and very frustrating. But there was another part of her that was fascinated and highly intrigued by the handsome new young jurist.

She felt a tiny shiver shoot up her spine once her thoughts conjured a most alluring visual of his sexy six foot three body. She could no longer deny she was wickedly attracted to him. All the mixed messages had made her quite confused. It was maddening. That stunt in the garage last week -- where he proved to be almost rather charming. _Well almost._

As the last of the jurors moved steadily into the adjoined assembly rooms, the crowd dissipated, and she hiked her heavy valise further up onto her shoulders before proceeding to the Civil Assignment Office. Rey felt the humming of her cell phone vibrating in her blazer pocket. Taking longer strides down the hall, she whipped out her phone to see that the missed call was from her boss, Poe Dameron.

As she turned to enter the Civil Assignment Office entryway, she bumped right into, of all people, Judge Solo. He was accompanied by his law clerk, Ms. Connix.

“Ms. Sands.” He smiled down at her, pleasantly surprised. “Pardon me, Counselor.”

“Judge Solo. No, no, I’m very sorry --- I was a tad distracted.” Rey attempted to hide her embarrassment and the maddening blush that had heated her cheeks.

“Quite alright. Well, have a good afternoon, Counselor.” He continued on his way toward the stairwell with his clerk neatly in tow.

Rey gulped down her heart, which wholly rose up into her throat. She tried unsuccessfully to push down all the thoughts and images that Paige’s comments conjured up earlier. _Mad Skillz!_ When she finally dared to turn back to look at him heading up the stairs, she found his warm gaze still on her just over his shoulder.

****


	2. Exhibits and Evidence

Rey practically ran through the double doors, far more put together this time, but tardy once again. She immediately recognized the correctional officer, Phasma Phelps, posted up beside her client, patiently awaiting her arrival. Rey winced, then sucked at her teeth, knowing there would be veritable Hell to pay.

“The Case of Hanna City versus Bala-Tik.” Finn announced loudly for all to hear. “Charges are as follows: Possession of a Controlled Substance, Possession with the Intent to Distribute, Carrying an Unlicensed Firearm, and Resisting Arrest according to the Criminal Code.”

“Late again, Ms. Sands. I’m assuming car trouble, no doubt?” Looking up over his glasses to find her taking her rightful place at the defense table, Judge Solo rubbed his brow.

“Actually, no, Your Honor.” Pulling down the hem of her blazer, she straightened and threw her shoulders back. “Today it was my…”

He threw up a gigantic hand to stop her mid sentence, and then turned to her client. Shifting gears, the judge then narrowed his eyes at Bala-Tik. “Do you understand the charges, sir? How do you plead?”

“Yes, sir. Innocent, sir.” Her client’s anxious eyes fell to the table in front of them, like most, he was very intimidated by Judge Solo. The judge’s steely eyes darted back and forth between her and her client.

With a knitted brow, he took a very deep breath. “Had your attorney been on time, Mr. Bala-Tik, she may have instructed you to remove your hat before entering my courtroom.” He then finally landed his glare on her.

Now, blushing ruby red with embarrassment, Rey grimaced, as Bala-Tik quickly reached up to snatch off his baseball cap.

Armitage literally sprung up from his table. “The State would like to have bail set at thirty thousand, in lieu of the charges and the defendant’s past record, Your Honor.” Hux eyed her with a note of superiority.

“...And the Defense wishes to claim indigence for my client, as he is currently unemployed, and hardly a flight risk, Your Honor. The Defense would like to request a reduced bail of fifteen thousand.” Rey was just happy to have finished her statement, for once, uninterrupted.

Hux pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation and whined. “Your Honor….”

“Okay, okay, boys and girls. Let’s not do this today. This is a bail hearing.” Again, he turned those great big brown eyes directly toward Rey. “And as much as I sympathize with an _unemployed drug dealer_ , Ms. Sands, I have to disagree with you, though.” Hux visibly strengthened his stance and shot a smirk her way.

The judge pushed his dark hair back, raking it from his forehead. “So, how about it, Hux? Let’s go all Abrahamic and split this baby?” He turned back to Rey and nodded.

“The State has no objections, Your Honor.” Hux was quite comfortable with his own terse response.

Rey slowly removed her glasses, placed them on the table and lightly patted her client’s hand in reassurance. “The defense has no objections.”

“Good. Then, bail is set at twenty-two thousand five hundred dollars.” He placed his head in one hand and scanned the courtroom. “Well, that was easy enough, counselors. See the clerk and cashier on your way out. Thank you everyone.”

As Rey packed up her things and whispered to Bala-Tik briefly, she turned to take one last look over her shoulder at her favorite judge. Solo, who seemed preoccupied scrolling away, glued to his monitor, boomed loudly without even so much as looking up to say, “Next case!”

****

Recently, her Ducain case was falling completely apart. The District Attorney’s office had called a meeting with the judge to address it, and with all the recent motions, his probation violations, the forensics nightmares, and postponements lately, she was more than willing to let his case go. Rey just hated having to meet in Solo’s chambers, although he did seem almost decent in court the other day.

The D.A. had assigned Jyn Erso. She was much easier to work with than Hux. Jyn was very sharp, pretty laid back, and the only woman in the D.A.’s office who wasn’t over sixty. Rey really liked her a lot.

They all met in his chambers that afternoon. Rey noticed that the judge avoided looking at her directly as they spoke. Jyn informed them both that Ducain had secured a new high-powered lawyer, and Rey was now officially off the case. Apparently, he was serving as a witness and an informant, trading information to reduce his charges. He had turned State’s evidence, and now there was a possibility that the Feds would become involved.

_Wow! Must be a really big fish_ , Rey thought to herself. She was truly happy to be rid of Gannis Ducain. Frankly, he was pretty scary. Rey couldn’t say that about many of her clients, but that guy was definitely S-C-A-R-Y. Relieved at the new development and the overall easy tone of the meeting, Rey shook Jyn’s hand when they wrapped up and smiled pleasantly.

Automatically, Rey reached across his desk and grasped the judge’s large hand in hers, shook it firmly, and the sheer warmth and feel of him left her momentarily breathless. She released it, stood quickly, and turned on her heels to leave his chambers. But she couldn’t help overhear him clear his throat. Just as his door swung closed behind Jyn, she felt a burning sensation in her ears.

And there it was... that silky baritone voice again. “Ah - Ms. Sands, have you eaten at all today?” Shocked, Rey spun around to face him, unable to speak.

“Well -- Judge Holdo and I were originally scheduled to have lunch this afternoon, but she had to cancel at the last minute. Would you care to join me?” He tilted his head to one side slightly and focused his eyes, attempting to gauge her reaction before she ever offered one.

Struggling to pull her heavy valise back up onto her shoulder, she took a deep breath and swallowed. “Certainly, Your Honor. I - I would love to, thank you.” Rey tried not to blush, and pushed her shoulders back squarely and firmly.

She felt flush watching as he stood up slowly and began rolling his long muscular arms out of his robes. “We always have this standing Wednesday reservation at the Center Club, and I’d certainly hate to waste it.” He offered up the warmest dimpled smile.

Rey wasn’t quite sure which surprised her more -- His sudden friendly, casual manner or his gorgeous body, which was newly revealed from under his robes. _Who would’ve guessed that he wore snug polos and khakis under there?_

“Ever eaten there before?” Cavalierly tossing his robes onto the brass coat rack, he then nabbed his leather jacket off a neighboring hook.

Rey only nodded yes, which was a complete and total lie. She’d never been there; she had only heard tales about the very exclusive watering hole from Poe Dameron.

“Then… “ He dashed around his desk to meet her squarely standing before her at his chamber door, gestured an ‘after you’ and nodded toward the hallway. “Shall we?”

Rey blinked and gently bit her lower lip. “Yes, let’s.”

****

The Center Club was a members only establishment - and very upscale. It was about five minutes from the courthouse. The lobby boasted beautiful black and white marble mosaic inlaid tile flooring, and a tall hand carved mahogany hostess stand. It possessed a very posh, elegant old world style.

Immediately Rey felt her clothes were inadequate; the no nonsense, early case, navy blue suit smacked of her usual underpaid public defender’s wardrobe. But at that very second she remembered his polo shirt and khakis, and when her eyes swept over him, she was met with that million dollar winning smile of his, and he took her hand gently. Rey was reassured instantly.

“No Judge Holdo today, Your Honor?” The hostess inquired.

“Actually, no. Today I’m being treated to the company of the lovely Ms. Sands.” He nodded and winked at her.

“Right this way, Judge.” The hostess placed two menus in the crook of her arm and escorted them to their table. Rey battled desperately to keep her mouth from dropping wide open as their path led them through many tables and guests which left her utterly amazed and impressed.

Once they were seated, Rey had already taken stock of all the heavy hitters in the dining room. Most of Hanna City’s movers and shakers were all present and accounted for. She let her gaze drift from table to table, and had to admit the fare looked simply scrumptious. She knew anything she ordered would clearly cost her an entire paycheck.

Her attention then turned back to her dining companion. Judge Solo was revealing a side of himself she never knew existed. As she watched him, Rey was amazed at how easily he had transformed into the kind of man she knew she could truly feel comfortable around.

He looked up from his menu and placed it flat in front of him. “Whatever you’d like to order is fine. I can certainly recommend something if you’re torn.” There was that smile again.

Rey did something very unlike her. She actually allowed Judge Solo to order for her. They each had sparkling water with lemon and lime. After enduring an endless barrage of countless diners offering him several, “Good afternoon, Your Honor,” There were also a few, ”Tell your parents hello for me, Judge,” they simply stared at one another.

Casually, he placed his elbow on the table and rested his chin in his palm. Leaning further into the table, he asked, “I imagine you must think I’m rather hard on you whenever you’re in my courtroom?”

Shocked and rather surprised at his honesty, and that he had rushed headlong into this topic, Rey took a long sip of her water. “Truthfully, sir, yes. I do find that you rarely cut me any slack.”

“You’re a very good attorney, Counselor, that much is obvious.” He raked a lazy hand through his hair, threw his head back, and peered out the window. Then he side-eyed her and continued. “Could improve on your punctuality and preparedness, though.” He chuckled. ”You kinda remind me of me.”

Annoyed and rather irritated, Rey found his bluntness quite maddening. She knew, however, he was right. “Well, I definitely plan to improve, Your Honor.” She said, deferring to him against her instincts.

“How long have you been with the PD’s Office? ...A year?” He threw out, bringing her sharply into focus once more.

Rey harshly corrected him. “Eighteen months, Sir.” She then spied the server setting a rack and large tray beside their table, and knew their food had finally arrived.

They both had pan-seared sea bass and miso butter with grilled shiitake mushrooms and asparagus. As the aroma wafted across the table, Rey confirmed that this man truly spoke her language. From her first bite to her last, Rey moaned softly throughout the entire meal.

Despite his need to lecture her incessantly all about the law and the complicated relationships between the Hanna City Police and States Attorney’s Office, Rey still had an absolutely splendid lunch. That was primarily due to the fact that she completely ignored him.

“Dessert?” He asked, grinning while dabbing his napkin briefly to his full lips. Now that, she heard.

Demurely, she softly smiled. “I couldn’t, Your Honor. Not another morsel.”

“We could always order something that we can take with us.” He knew tempting her surely would work. “They have a chocolate mousse cake that is heavenly.”

“You’ve twisted my arm.”

****

_Now all this craziness between the Guavian Death Gang and KanjiKlub was really escalating._ Rey was beginning to worry deeply for her client, Bala-Tik. Now, with all that happened with Ducain, and members of both gangs being added to the prosecution's witness list… things weren’t looking good. Lost in thought as she left the Hanna City Police Department headquarters, she pressed on. Between all the missing witness’ statements, the many ‘failure to appears’, not to mention all of the recanted testimony… The whole thing was starting become a huge cluster fuck. The brisk walk for all of four blocks allowed her to clear her head as she returned to the courthouse.

Without warning, the Honorable Benjamin Solo popped right back into her mind. After having a most revealing lunch with the incomparable jurist, she had to confess he was relatively charming and quite the delightful surprise. Rey, however, wasn’t really quite sure what to expect with this next meeting.

“Good afternoon, Kay.” She smiled and dropped her bag and valise on the seating provided in the outer office. “He’s expecting me.”

Kay poked her head in his chambers and announced Rey. “And don’t forget this afternoon is my allergist appointment. See ya later, Judge.” Kay held the door open for Rey to enter. The moment she walked in, she let him have it with both barrels.

“Here are the sealed juvenile records you requested, Judge. According to the detectives, two more witnesses for the Leech case have turned State’s Evidence.” She frowned and turned her attention briefly to his parents’ photo on his desk. “Your Honor, I’m starting to think this is running all the way up the chain to the recent Grand Jury indictments.” She allowed her eyes to slowly drift over to capture his.

He nodded, listening ardently. “Really cannot be privy, so tread lightly, Counselor. I may be hearing this case, but -- I’m inclined to agree, and it clearly explains the Feds sudden interest and involvement.” His brows knit, as he shook his head abruptly as if ridding himself of a painful thought. “It’s not going to be pretty, that’s for sure.”

“No, sir, I can’t imagine that it will…” Her voice trailed off as she contemplated all the variables. “I’m just afraid for my client. There’s more here, I’m afraid, than what it appears.”

“Are you alright, Ms. Sands?” His manner seemed to soften suddenly and she saw in his eyes genuine care and concern.

“Yes, Your Honor, I’m just fine, thank you.” She was comforted by his interest in her well-being. Realizing this was the second time she’d been in his chambers alone -- without in camera or ex-parte, she sat through the uncomfortable stretch of silence. Always on guard in the past, she relaxed and noticed for the first time how comfortable and cozy his chambers were. His artwork, family photos, books, awards, university alumnae mags, and even some sports memorabilia.

Rey wondered why she never noticed before. Perhaps it was the lunch that opened and unlocked a new door to her awareness of him. Automatically, her mouth began moving without the needed instructions from her brain. “I truly enjoyed lunch yesterday. Everything was delightful. And It was really very kind of you, sir.” She grinned awkwardly, shocking herself with her own honesty.

“Yes, yes, I enjoyed it, too. You’re very welcome. I would love to do it again sometime.” He raised an eyebrow and fought an urge to offer more.

Suppressing a nervous giggle, Rey stood, gathered her things and began to leave. “Well, I’ll be looking forward to that, Your Honor.”

He quickly stood up from behind his desk, and leaned in to place his large hands squarely upon his blotter. “One moment, Ms. Sands.”

She turned back to face him and breathed. “Yes….?”

“Don’t go….” Whatever remained of his hard-boiled, hang-em high persona finally fell totally and completely away, and he was left bare and vulnerable. There was a pleading in his rich cognac colored eyes. The sight both thrilled and frightened her.

Rey quickly closed his door, but never let her hand leave the knob. “Yes…?” She echoed, shutting her eyes tightly, not sure what was happening.

He walked slowly around his desk and slid the chair she had just left vacant aside.

“I believe we have a bit of a conundrum here, Ms. Sands.” He stopped just shy of her and placed his palms together, his index finger tips flush to his nose and lips. “I’m very glad you brought up the Center Club, because … because I’ve wanted to ask you out for quite some time now.”

Rey was now struck dumb, silent and immobile, and her eyes went wide from surprise.

“I realize this could most likely be problematic. And you do, indeed have me at a disadvantage. I don’t even know if you are single or are seeing someone.” His hands fell to his hips as he leaned against the same chair, bending mid-waist and shaking his head in confusion.

“I am.” Rey cleared her throat and tried once more. “I am single.” Her stomach churned.

He looked up, delightfully surprised, it shone in his eyes, while his mouth slightly quirked. “Good! Really? … Good!” He stood fully, grinning goofily, highlighting those gorgeous dimples prominently on display.

Her heart was pounding now, and Rey knew this epiphany would mean so many changes for them both. He drew closer to her step by careful step.

“I’m really very excited about the prospect, Counselor.” He placed his hands lightly on her shoulders. “And don’t want to be presumptuous. But most of all, Rey, I’ve been dying to do this.”

He tilted his face toward her and hung there, frozen in time, awaiting her permission.

She blinked and allowed him in to kiss her, closing her eyes, reveling in the feeling of his soft lips against hers. His warm, full, plush lips that had just spoken her name for the very first time.

****


	3. Motions and Postponements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for stopping by and checking out my fic. Please show some love and leave any and all comments and kudos. 
> 
> Tons of love goes out to MyJediLife for being an awesome friend and the Best Beta ever!!

The very moment his lips met hers, she melted completely into him. He kissed Rey fully and passionately. Tracing his fingers lightly along her jaw, cupping her cheeks and chin, Ben brought her into his embrace fully. 

Rey wrapped her arms lovingly around his neck and shoulders, pulling him down closer to her. She felt the slightest rumble of a groan stifled in his throat, while his tongue invaded and explored the fullness of her welcoming, wet mouth. The moist, smooth fullness of his lips alone seduced her endlessly. His kiss was delicious, and excited her so much it made her legs begin to quiver. 

The temperature in the room easily rose, it climbed and soared another ten degrees easily.

Clothes immediately became a burdensome notion to her. Ben felt intuitively the same way, as he reached for the hem of her tweed skirt. He lifted it high above her waist while steadily nudging and backing her up slowly toward his desk.

Their lips never parted as their kiss grew wilder and wetter. Once her rear hit his desk, Rey began playing in his hair at the nape of his neck, while he plunged one of his large hands, palm flat into her pantyhose, wedging his long thick fingers deep down, dipping in between her warm, wet lips.

“Mmmm …” She let it escape off her tongue, momentarily breaking their mouths apart which were welded together.

“You feel like a dream.” Bringing his drenched fingers to his full lips, licking them slowly. "Taste like one, too." He spoke breathily as he began peeling down her hose with ease and grabbed two handfuls of her ass, lifting and depositing her suddenly up onto his desk. “Just like a dream, Rey.”

She knew she would miss the feathery softness she had buried her fingers in only moments ago. His hair felt just like she had imagined. But her hands now had a mind of their own when they flew to the straining buttons of his oxford shirt.

Rey panted, “God, I want you!”

“I want you, too, Counselor.” Running his hands lightly along the insides of her thighs, Ben stared deeply into her eyes. “I have for a very long time.” They were locked and frozen in the moment for what seemed like minutes. 

Ben then leaned over to set his hands flat on either side of her hips, dropping his chin to her shoulders while nuzzling his nose in her neck. He inhaled her scent that was fresh, light, airy and citrusy. He darted his tongue, travelling along her neck up to her ear. Leaning her head to allow him, Rey finally finished unbuttoning his shirt and wrapped her now bare legs around his waist, grinding into him slowly and rhythmically.

Driven to distraction, he groaned and grabbed her around her waist and pulled her to the very edge of the desk, dropping to his knees. His hands ran along the insides of her thighs once more and then gently placed her legs over his shoulders. 

“Yessss….” Rey murmured, offering herself up to him. He blew warm air onto her lips before burying his nose into her core. Rey’s breath caught and she arched her back, bracing herself and resting her forearms on his desk. Ben began to lick his tongue flat against her lips, parting them while pulling up and slowly savoring her. 

His grip tightened on her thighs, holding her steady as he circled her sensitive nub. Those same lips licked, lapped, and worked sheer magic, bringing her unimaginable pleasure. A sudden wave of warmth spread throughout her entire body. It rippled from the top of her head to the tips of her toes.

Squirming, Rey’s hands found their way back to his wavy hair once more and she found his ears, tugging and guiding him. “Your Honor...” She moaned up and out toward the ceiling, pulling him further into her. “Your Honor.”

“Mmmm-mmph, Yesss, Counselor.” He gazed up at her, ceasing his nipping and nibbling intermittently. “Want me to stop?”

“Don’t. No -- don’t stop, please!” She urged him desperately.

With fire in his eyes, he looked up at Rey, his lips coated with a slick sheen that was hers. The illustrious jurist dove face first back into her wet folds with a renewed passion. He wrapped her thighs tightly about his ears. She wriggled along the edge of his desk, returning her rifling fingers through his dark hair once more, pulling him even closer.

Ben smoothed his right palm up along her abdomen, pushing deftly to lay her back prone. Rey hummed while she continued to grind into him. She rose up, resting on one elbow, refusing to leave his blown pupils now pinning her, locked in his hungry gaze. 

He targeted and attacked her swollen bundle of nerves like the starving man that he was. Rey squirmed underneath his welcomed assault, loving his newfound enthusiasm. She shut her eyes and mewled as he lapped at her in tiny figure eights, spurring her on even higher.

Just as Ben felt Rey’s thighs tighten around his ears, he gripped her hips like a vise pinning her to him. Sensing she was close -- at the very edge, he pursued her climax, pressing further and increasing his tempo. 

Rey’s orgasm shot throughout her like a ricochet along each and every nerve ending. She felt like she literally came apart. It was absolutely mind numbing - her toes curled, her legs spasmed, her vision blurred and she could only hold onto him for dear life. Ben hummed into her, and rocked with Rey, enjoying watching her wrecked state - especially knowing he was responsible.

He carefully climbed up onto his desk beside her to simply hold her, and nestled his nose gently along her temple, pulling her into his arms. After all her tiny tremors subsided, Rey, still panting, turned onto her side into a slight spoon and began slowly rubbing against his still throbbing erection. She cooed, “Oooh, yeah.” 

He whispered low as he massaged her shoulders and turned her back to face him. “Nuh-uh. No, way, Rey. I want to look at you. Look into those enormous hazel eyes -- that constantly question me, challenge me, that drive me crazy everyday you stroll into my courtroom.”

Wrapping her arms fully around him, Rey grinned seductively. “I’m so very glad to hear that - No objections.” She batted her eyes at him and nearly stopped his heart.

Curling his lip, Ben growled at her, swept her up and off the desk, and carried her over to his brown leather rolled back sofa. Ben laid her down gently and stood back a step, allowing his eyes to merely survey her. “If there were any objections, they’d all be over-ruled, Counselor.”

Biting into his lip, he unzipped his pants slowly, leering at her while she, too, finally dispensed with her blouse and bra. Once his belted khakis and boxer briefs hit the floor hard, Rey went wide-eyed at the mere sight of the length and girth of him straining toward her. With both arms wide, Rey reached out to him. 

Passion filled eyes that never left hers drove her mad with a desperate want. He was on top of her in an instant. Ben hungrily crashed his lips to hers once more as he wrapped her right leg up high over his waist. His open palm caressed her left thigh, barely touching her skin, causing her to shiver. Once their mouths broke free, he hissed into her ear, nibbling her lobe. “What do you want, Rey? What do you need? Tell me how - Show me how to please you.”

Her eyes rolled up to the ceiling in thought when she bit her lower lip. “You didn’t seem to need any instructions a moment ago, Sir…” He smiled down at her, stifling a chuckle.

His voice seemed to deepen as it rolled through her ears once again. “No, I didn’t, but I do need you to tell me now. Do you want me to make love to you nice and slow.” His lips traveled down her neck effortlessly, trailing several small wet kisses in between each and every word. 

He looked down and stared at her with darkened eyes. “Or do you want me to pummel and pound you unconscious into this sofa?” He gritted out, forcibly grabbing her left leg firmly and tucking it up high into his waist with a grunt, creating a matching set. 

“Mmm-mmph, how about a combo?” Rey reached down, gripping two handfuls of his ass as she leaned in to lick, then nip, at his right nipple, making him tremble and flex his pecs at the same time.

Propping himself up on one arm while she unwrapped one leg around him, he took her hint and began to stroke his still full erection slow and steady at first, watching her rub between her already drenched lips, then generously dipping a lone finger inside. The only sounds in his chambers were of their wet decadence.

Lining himself up and replacing her hand with his, he proceeded to push into her so slowly, filling and stretching her fully. Rey wrapped her legs around his waist again, dragging him in further, deeper. Buried to the hilt, he began to grind gradually from side to side, hitting the walls of her, soliciting delicious moans from Rey that truly heightened his desire all the more.

Devilment danced in his dark gaze. “Dayum -- Counselor! You feel so fuckin’ good, Rey.”

“And it’s all your fault, Your Honor.” Rey buried her head into his chest, returning to that same nipple, she licked, nibbled and bit it lightly, teasing it’s hardening under her teeth. Eliciting another, “Dayum!” from Ben - whose even steady strokes became more urgent and forceful.

He loosened his grip on her shoulders as he slid his strong, muscular arms up her back, hooking them under her shoulder blades, cradling and cushioning Rey, while he drove harder into her. His hair fell loosely around his face like a wavy, black halo. Perspiration now beaded upon both their foreheads. Reveling in his heated efforts, Rey’s head rose to his shoulder as she squeaked out. “Oh God...” The intense friction was unbearable now as he began hitting that most elusive spot. 

Rendered senseless, she hurried him, rolling her hips and riding him even harder -- chasing the sensation setting her on fire. “Oh God -- God, Yessssss!”

Deftly bringing his right hand up, Ben raked into her hair at the nape, and pulled her face sharply up to meet his. “Oh, yeah? Yeah?” He plunged even deeper and Rey felt him so deep down in a place never before explored.

Breathily she answered him. “Yessss, God--Yes!” She was there, perilously close to the edge. Heat coiling in her center started to spread throughout her whole body. Chasing her pleasure and emboldened now, Ben quickly pulled her legs up to his chest and leaned fully into her, lost to their passion. Fire burned in his blown pupils while he pushed her completely over the edge. 

Rey’s orgasm rocketed her to an unbelievable height. Wrecked and utterly destroyed, her body shuddered, wracked with convulsions as her climax rolled over her like a tsunami. Coaxing all from her that he could, Ben rode out his final thrusts shaking as he growled out his eruption, then collapsed onto her and the sofa.

Glued together, all sweaty and content, they laid there panting, chests heaving, and could only blink at each other brainlessly.

“You’re absolutely mystifying, Rey Sands. That is my word for you.” Catching his breath, he spoke low, deep and gravelly. “Mystifying.” He nodded, totally lost in her eyes.

She giggled. “Hmmmm -- Well, now I’d say, ‘mystery unlocked’.”

“Indeed it is. But I have a feeling that it’s only the beginning. I would really love to learn more.” He kissed the crown of her head, then stood and easily slid on first his boxer briefs and then slacks. 

Mesmerized, Rey watched him carefully, still feeling the residual euphoria of their mind blowing session. The Honorable Benjamin Solo does indeed have Mad Skills, she thought to herself. And now that mystery is SOLVED. 

“I mean it -- Seriously. Would like to spend more time with you.” Pulling his arms back into the sleeves of his shirt, he stooped down to gather up and replace the files that had fallen from his desk. “Dinner, then? Do you like Spanish cuisine?” Rey nodded cheerfully. “Then, Tio Pepe’s it is!”

She was positively beaming while she rose up onto her toes and kissed him softly. “That would be just wonderful. And this was pretty awesome. You’re pretty awesome.” Rey blushed.

He chuckled. “Yes, it was. I think so, too. But - Hey, you’d better get dressed, Counselor. And be sure to use this hallway to the courtroom. No bailiff, no clerks, no sheriffs ... everyone’s gone.” He gestured to the door to the right of his desk with the cutest lopsided grin that she’d never seen before. 

She blushed again an even deeper red. “Oh…” Rey had to digest his words before she even realized she was still standing there naked as the day she was born.

****

After much debate and back-and-forth, Rey decided and was determined to drive herself to meet Judge Solo at the restaurant. Her mind was still swimming after their torrid tryst in his chambers, but she knew she couldn’t afford to be tempted again. Especially considering she had another arraignment first thing in the morning. 

Happily, she had conceded to Rose and Paige’s recommendation that she wear her tan wool sweater dress. She did, however, pass on the twenty strands of pearls suggestion that soon followed, and simply went with one and her matching earrings. Paige even went so far as to lend her a pair of stilettos. 

Tio Pepe’s? Why, Rey hadn’t quite yet gotten over the Center Club. Afterall, she was still nursing that chocolate mousse cake -- chipping away at it one bite a day. Rey was rather pleased to be on time. She confidently strutted through the doors excitedly and, once inside, took a long steadying breath to calm herself.

Tio Pepe’s was literally a landmark, the famous, upscale Spanish Mediterranean restaurant was an institution in the city. The large cavernous, grotto inspired dining rooms, fireplaces, darkly candlelit tables, with authentic music and cuisine offered the epitome of a romantic dining experience.

She stood nervously just inside the entrance, awaiting the host’s attention. The very neatly dressed, tall dark haired and moustached gentleman approached her with a generous smile and asked, “Do you have a reservation, madam?”

“Yes, for seven thirty. I’m meeting Judge Solo for dinner, thank you.” Rey chirped. 

The host smiled again. “Right this way, madam.” He retrieved a large leather bound menu, then led her through a winding path amidst the most impressive main dining room and ducked carefully through an archway, down three steps leading to a much smaller sunken dining room. She saw the judge immediately. He absolutely stole her breath.

Instantly, Ben sprang up from their table, positively beaming. 

“You look -- you look amazing.” He pulled out her chair, relieving the host of performing his final task. After Ben smoothly tucked her into the table, he then moved briskly around it to take his seat. 

“Thank you.” There was no hiding the red shock of blush that crept across her cheeks.

“Emil will be your server.” The host nodded to Ben and provided them both with a slight bow. “Please -- Do enjoy your experience.” 

As Rey sat back, she loved the plushly upholstered chair; it wrapped around her like a warm hug from an old friend. Immediately, Rey’s eyes were drawn to the enigma known as Judge Solo sitting across the table facing her. His hair seemed much fuller, looser, and less severe than his daily, combed-back judge persona allowed. He also looked so relaxed and quite dashing in his midnight blue silk and wool blend suit paired with a crisp white cotton shirt sans necktie... Impeccable.

When he reached for his menu, the spell was instantly broken. “You look wonderful, too.” She swallowed as she opened her menu as well.

This time, Rey took matters into her own hands and ordered for herself. Their server magically appeared and took their orders. For an appetizer, she tried the mussels in green sauce, and for her entree Rey chose the grilled swordfish with red and green peppers, tomatoes and mushrooms.

He, of course, showed off by ordering in Spanish, in which he apparently was fluent. Ben ordered the Blue Point oysters stuffed with crabmeat in champagne sauce for his appetizer, gazpacho soup, and for his entree-- he went with the broiled, brochette of beef tenderloin in truffle sauce, with wild rice and string beans.

“Wine? Cava? Champagne?” Revealing his most charming side, Ben reached across the table and took her hand. 

Rey deferred demurely. “I would love for you to choose.” She realized she was so out of her element.

He kindly requested, “A bottle of your Gramona Imperial Brut Gran Reserva 13, please.”

While waiting for their meal, their conversation flowed easily… effortlessly. Rey was amazed at how naturally they seemed to interact and bond. What had taken place in his chambers, the crazed, wanton lust, had merely opened a door to a much deeper level of intimacy to which they both clearly had surrendered. Casually sipping their champagne, they talked and laughed about law school, their caseloads, careers, futures, family and friends.

Time seemed to fly by. Once their dinner was served, again, Rey was moved to simply shut her eyes and inhale deeply. The aroma was positively intoxicating. She felt as if she’d died and literally gone to heaven.

They shared and sampled each other's dishes; everything was delicious. When he offered her a bite of his tenderloin, he reached his long arm across the table to her. It was such a turn on. Watching him cupping his other hand delicately underneath his fork so as not to spill any had Rey squeezing her thighs tightly together. 

Rey could barely contain herself -- She was having a virtual foodgasm. All the sauces were so delicate -- but the spices were vibrant. Each bite and every taste was rich, bursting with garlic, cumin, saffron and fennel. Believing fine dining to be the very best aphrodisiac ever, Rey was, admittedly, having a spiritual experience. Not to mention, after knocking back her third glass of champagne, she was getting pretty buzzed. If he fell to his knees and proposed, she would have no doubt said yes quicker than he could have banged his gavel.

Once they had just about polished off everything, Ben gestured toward Emil and requested boxes for them both, although they did a pretty good job demolishing most of it. 

With a tilt of his head Ben looked up to ask, “Great, right...?”

“Was the best! It was wonderful! Every single bite... every morsel! It was all just scrumptious!!” Rey unreservedly raved and praised their meal. Loving and living for all aspects of her gushing, Ben’s smile spread clear across his face as he tossed his napkin onto the table. 

Emil returned to leave their boxes, and also handed them each dessert menus.

“I simply couldn’t…” chuckled Rey. “No-- Really.”

Grinning totally, he urged. “Please… Try the sorbet at least. It’s light, all natural ingredients, and they make it right here in-house.” He nodded emphatically. 

Quickly scanning the smaller menu of confections, Rey caved. “Okay - I’ll have the lemon peach.”

“Good choice, Counselor.” He took hers and handed both menus back to Emil. “Make mine the lemon mango, thank you.”

As Emil left their table to place the orders, they each turned to one another and said simultaneously, “Love the sweet and the tart.”

“Wow!” Wide eyed, she shared as she sat there astonished.

“Wow is right.” He reflected her amazement. “Just like in the garage…” His lips pulled slightly to one side as he stroked his chin, shaking his head in disbelief. “Rey, do you believe in fate? … in destiny?”

She answered coyly. “I am certainly beginning to...” 

He leaned fully across the table and captured her lips. Totally disregarding the other two couples seated across the small dining room, Ben kissed her fully and deeply in the most sensual, passionate way. The table between them presented their only barrier. Chasing and circling his tongue in her mouth, Rey savored the sensation of it, and it virtually lifted her completely off of her seat.

Ben pulled his tangled tongue away from hers under great protest, slid back into his chair with a moan, as he dragged his teeth along his bottom lip. “I realize this has all been moving rather quickly, but Rey Sands, you’ve completely captured my heart.”

She suddenly felt the softest touch delicately nudging at the inside of her ankle above the last strap on her tan lizard stilettos. Rey had just barely regained her breath from their kiss, and now the Honorable Judge Ben Solo was steadily inching his foot delightfully up her calf. She shivered as goosebumps rose up all over her body. She let out a slip of a whimper while they pimpled her legs, arms and chest. Quickly scanning the dining room, Rey threw her head back as her breath began to quicken once more. 

Emil interrupted them, arriving with the sorbets. He swept the table quickly, with both their bowls and spoons.

With grins affixed to their faces, they were motionless, except for Ben’s wandering toes. Rey fought to grip onto the edge of the table as his foot continued up her leg to lightly part her thighs.

“Thanks again, Emil.” Tilting his head slightly, his eyes now bore into her and he fiercely bit the corner of his lower lip. “So, where were we, Counselor?”

Rey braced herself, knowing his careful encroachment neared its destination. Rey welcomed his little invasion, parting her legs easily, allowing his toes to press and then push into her entrance to find a home. Her eyes grew heavier with the added sensory stimulation from the feeling of his wriggling toes through every thread of his socks, her hose and thong, it grew to be mind numbing. It was so warming and sensual. She wanted this man badly. “I - uh - I really can’t recall, Your Honor.” She panted.

Grinding against him now, she watched him tempt her, slowly bringing his spoon to lips, and sliding a good amount of sorbet onto his tongue. She reached for her spoon to mimic him and decided to spread her thighs a little further apart. 

Just as Rey tasted her sorbet, she slipped her long slender leg under the table into his crotch, then heard a dull thud as his knee tapped the underside of their table. 

“Oh, I remember now! I believe the topic was, ‘Two can play this game’, sir,” She uttered, then ran her toes generously along his hardened length, teasingly pulling her spoon from her own lips. The sweet, ice cold granules slid over her tongue and were in perfect contrast with the heat coming from under their table.

He stiffened, then shuddered as he sat up taller in his chair. They both moved in sync, reaching over the table to seductively feed each other more spoonfuls of their sorbet.

Rey desperately wanted him to climb beneath the table and replace his toes with that wicked tongue of his. She shut her eyes with each spoonful and imagined him doing just that. Her thongs were beginning to actually disintegrate. She kept burrowing her toes in the seam of his crotch and deftly running the side of her foot along his shaft.

Ben wished that Rey would abandon all sense of decorum and just slide under the table and end his suffering with her pretty little mouth. He was devouring his sorbet while secretly fantasizing that she was doing just that. His pants strained to contain him. But he persisted in rubbing tiny circles into her core with his big toe. 

With every single drop of sorbet gone, they were facing each other, breathing heavily, gripping the table with clenched fists tightly bunching up wrinkled white linen.

Sliding further and further to the edge of her seat, Rey chased after her release and would not be denied. She ground down hard on his foot and clamped her thighs around his ankle, holding him in place. Determined, she rubbed out her own orgasm right then and there. Her eyes slammed shut; Rey’s breath quickened as she opened her mouth wide to make no sound.

He watched her climax in complete awe. Ben was transfixed, and not one thing was lost on him. Every whimper, her flushed face, the tiny beads of perspiration that had just begun to form at her hairline, the last lick of her lips, and when she slowly opened her hazel eyes, they shone so brightly. “I so do not want to cum in my boxers.” Grasping her delicate ankle, he massaged her foot while resting it on his thigh. “Rey, I would, however, like to take you home and truly make love to you.” With his other hand, Ben rubbed along his erection.

Rey whispered in response. “I would love that, too, Ben. B-But I can’t. I have an arraignment before Judge Holdo first thing.”

“May I get those for you?” Emil materialized out of thin air again. “Anything else, sir?”

Barely glancing his way, Ben spoke softly. “Good man, Emil. Fine…. The check, please.” He hoped his ragged breathing did not give them away.

Grabbing his card back and shoving it in wallet, Ben headed them both for the door. He made sure to keep Rey close as he walked directly behind her, gripping her waist with both hands and concealing his firmness. They did their little crazy conga winding all the way through the larger dining room and up to the front door. Rey couldn’t help laughing the entire time.

Just outside the restaurant she stopped. “Thank you again for dinner; it really was truly amazing!” Watching him continue to adjust himself after they stepped out from under the canopy, made her giggle. 

“Don’t laugh, I’ve had thirty six years experience going home with major wood.”

“I’m sorry about that.” Rey watched the pavement as if it could absolve her.

There was his hand once more. “Don’t be. It’s fine, Rey. I’m hoping we’ll have plenty of time for more -- much, much more.”

She blinked up at him. “I’ll hold you to that.” 

He brought her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles. “I’m also very encouraged to hear that you’re working on that issue with tardiness.” He winked. 

The long walk to her car was very romantic and almost dreamy. It was gorgeous outside. The night air was crisp and the stars lit the sky. He kept her hand clasped tightly in his and guided her with his other hand planted firmly at the small of her back. 

“Text me that you got in safely. Please.” He smiled warmly.

She simply melted. “I will, and thank you, again.” 

“You’re very welcome again, Rey.” He placed the softest kiss to her temple, watched her slide in, then shut her door tightly. Standing on the curb, he smiled, and waved, watching her pull off in her raggedy Acura. 

****


End file.
